kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Erpf129-z5 Kirschbaum
The''' Erpf120-z5''' Kirschbaum (キルシュバオム) are primate frame weapons of the Dorssia Military Pact Federation that first appeared in episode 15. Referred to as the "Children of the Valvrave" by Cain. Its name means "cherry tree" in German. After Cain captured the Valvrave II from Module 77, Dorssia analyzed it and created the Kirschbaum using the technology of the Ideal augmented with technology of Valvrave II; it can be considered a successor to the Ideal-class Mechanized Annihilator. The Kirschbaum itself is built to be on par, and to counter the Valvraves of Module 77. While the Kirschbaum's combat abilities are impressive, its power requirements are almost just as great, requiring its Energy Pack (which also doubles as its löwenglitzen cannon) to be replaced occasionally by unmanned Waffes or else revert to its fighter mode. This possibly vulnerable situation is offset by using firing line tactics. The Bull-Head Mech seen 214 years later is similar to the Kirschbaum and may be a descendant. Armaments *'Löwenglitzen Cannon' : 'The Kirschbaum's "löwenglitzen" (lions glitter in German) is its most devastating weapon, a powerful beam cannon deployed from its chest capable of heavily damaging Valvrave V's IMP shields, something the main cannon of the Walkit-class Heavy Space Cruiser was unable to do. It appears to be only usable in the Kirschbaum's humanoid "annihilation mode". The Energy Pack also doubles as the löwenglitzen itself when attached to the Kirschbaum. It is quite similar to the earlier Waffe's Duequennoy cannon in terms of placement. *'Pod Missiles : An optional weapon for the Kirschbaum that not only holds 14 missiles in 2 rows, but also appears to be a booster as well. They are attached to both of the Kirschbaum's wings. Hand *'Hand Beam Gun(s)' : The fingers of the hands, minus weapon sensor thumbs, appear to be all beam weapon barrels, the index and middle fingers are the only ones seen to be used to shoot with. Bringing both hands together and "linking" the index and middle fingers of both hands together appears to its most powerful configuration. *'Knuckle Melee Weapon' : A form of close-range energy weapon found on the top of each hand, it is activated by bringing the fists together and then gathering energy into the hand that the Kirschbaum is going to hit with. *'Energy Barrier' : A circular energy barrier projected from a purple lens on the palm of the hands they can block virtually any attack, especially when used together, at the cost of rapidly depleting the power supply of the Energy Pack. They appear to be only usable in the humanoid annihilation mode. Special Features ;*Energy Pack ;*Transformation System Ideal Mechanized Annihilator ;*Head Escape-craft :Like the Ideal it was derived from, the Kirschbaum's head appears to have the ability to serve as an escape craft as it has a thruster at it's neck. ;*Unmanned Waffe Control System Notes & Trivia * The Kirschbaum's fighter mode is similar to the Union Flag or AEU Enact from Gundam 00. External Links *Kirschbaum on Official Site Category:Combat Machines Category:Dorssia Military Pact Federation Category:Mecha Category:Primate Frame